clashofclansfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mortar
"Mortal có thể tàn sát các toán quân địch với các đòn tấn công lan bằng đạn pháo. Đừng để quân địch tiếp cận quá gần khẩu pháo này!" ---- ---- *'Tóm tắt' **Mortars là Công trình phòng thủ hạng nặng. Khi có kẻ địch tiến vào tầm bắn, nó bắn ra 1 quả đạn pháo nổ gấy sát thương lan. **Mortars bắn những viên đạn pháo nổ ở tầm xa mỗi 5 giây gây ra sát thương lan lên mọi đơn vị dưới đất trong 1 khu vực nhỏ tại nơi quả đạn nổ. Sát thương lan của công trình này, kết hợp với tầm xa của nó, khiến nó trở thành vũ khí nguy hiểm đối với 1 lượng quân yếu như Barbarians, Archers, hoặc Goblins. **Một khuyết điểm lớn của Mortal là khả năng không thể tấn công các đơn vị nằm trong điểm mù, tốc độ bắn chậm và lượng DPS thấp khiến chúng trở nên vô hiệu trước các quân có lượng máu cao. Nó cũng không thể tấn công các đơn bị trên không, ví dụ như Balloons. **Lượng DPS thấp của Mortal là do tốc độ bắn rất chậm;nhân DPS của nó lên gấp 5 (tốc độ tấn công của nó) sẽ cho bạn biết sát thương mỗi phát bắn, chỉ số quan trọng nhất của Mortal. **Với việc việc đạn của Mortal bay rất chậm (khoảng 1 giâytại phạm vi tối đa), các lính chạy nhanh như Goblins có thể dễ dàng né đòn nếu chúng di chuyển trong lúc Mortal đang bắn. ---- *'Chiến lược phòng thủ' **Mortars nên được đặt ở khu vực ở giữa nhà của bạn, tốt nhất là ở đằng sau tối thiểu 1 lớp Walls . Tắm bắn xa cho phép Mortar tấn công khi ở đằng sau những công trình khác. **Vì Mortal có thể gây ra lượng sát thương lan lớn, nó có thể nhanh chóng tiêu diệt các quân lính đang tấn công. **Nên để Mortal thành hình tam giác hoặc vuông gần trung tâm nhà của bạn, điều này giúp nhiều Mortars có thể tấn công 1 khu vực. **Ở mỗi cấp, Mortal có thể tiêu diệt Archers cùng cấp độ. Ví dụ: Một Mortal cấp 1 có thể tiêu diệt Archers cấp 1. **Nên đặt một Mortal cùng Wizard Tower thành 1 cặp, bởi vì Mortar có thể tấn công 1 khu vực rộng lớn trong khi Wizard Tower bảo vệ cho Mortar khỏi 1 lượng quân trên không và bảo vệ cho Mortar khỏi điểm mù của nó. ***However, it is not a very good idea to place the two towers right next to each other (or separated by a single wall), because two or three appropriately leveled Lightning Spells can take them out easily. Try to put another building in between them if possible. **It is a good idea to place Mortars near each other, without putting them in the same wall pocket (if possible). When more than one Mortars' range overlaps, it creates a kill-zone where almost no low-health troops can survive. **Take care when upgrading, as many players use this as a chance to attack. For this reason, it is a good idea to only upgrade one Mortar at a time. However, upgrading all of them at once is also viable, as it gets the upgrades out of the way quickly, leaving you more time to benefit from all Mortars being online and maxed out at your current Town Hall level. **A good strategy placement against all types of attacks is putting your mortar by a Wizard Tower and an Air Defense with a storage. The storage acts as a damage sponge, while the defenses will take out hordes of troops. **At high levels where Mortars may be less relevant, you can place them outside your Walls, in the corners, to prevent Archers from easily sniping other non-defensive buildings. However, without additional protection, these buildings are vulnerable to Wizards or Minions, the former being able to survive a shot or two from the Mortar while the latter is invulnerable to the Mortar. *'Chiến lược tấn công' **The Mortar's blind spot, low rate of fire, and inability to target air troops make them vulnerable to a wide variety of different attacks. Fast melee troops such as Barbarians or Goblins (after all resource structures are destroyed) can rush to the Mortar and quickly enter its blind spot. Unfortunately, Archers will always stop and begin firing at a Mortar before they enter its blind spot, so pairing them with a meat shield is ideal. **The Mortar's relatively low hit points make it very vulnerable to Giants and Lightning Spells. It takes only a pair of appropriately-leveled Lightning Spells to take out any Mortar. **Their inability to target air troops makes Mortars easy pickings for Balloons, Dragons and Minions if they are not covered by Air Defenses. **When deploying troops, try to avoid deploying low hit point ground troops in clumps. The Mortar does great splash damage unless a Healing Spell is in hand. **If a building is protected only by a Mortar, using a Wizard or two can easily destroy it if you are using a ground attack. ---- *'Sự thay đổi khi nâng cấp' **Mortars undergo significant visual changes at levels 5, 6, 7, 8, and 10. ***When initially constructed, the Mortar consists of a solid black launcher tube with two half-disc gimbals on each side. It fires a gray stone shell. ***The level 2 and 3 Mortars grow larger and sport an increasingly wider gold trim on the outer rim of the tube. ***At level 4, the Mortar's gimbals change to a bright golden color, and it sports a wider, pitted ring of gold trim. Its shell changes to a black stone. ***At level 5, the Mortars gold rim reaches its greatest width. ***At level 6, the Mortar's exterior turns entirely golden. Its shell becomes a golden fiery ball. ***At level 7, the Mortar's exterior reverts to black with golden trim, but acquires a skull on each gimbal (which turn black as well) and bones and another skull on the ground in front of it. ***At level 8, the Mortar's color becomes metallic, and the barrel's internals glows with what appears to be lava. The golden fiery ball becomes noticeably larger. The gimbal of the mortar also becomes bigger in a somewhat trapezoid shape. Spikes appear on the ring around the top of the mortar, replacing the skulls of the former level. ***At level 9, the plating becomes white stone, and the barrel gets bigger and more elongated, and gains rifling. The number of spikes on the gimbal is reduced to 3, while the spikes on the rim become one huge spike instead of 5 small ones. There is a gold chain connecting the two halves of the gimbal. The projectile becomes slightly larger, has more bulk to it, and rotates when it flies through the air. ***At level 10, the gimbal gains red stone, the rifling in the barrel disappears and the glow from the inside of the barrel becomes much more intense. The white stone plating changes pattern slightly and the gaps between the plating glow red. ***At level 11, the gimbals are now metallic with golden links; each gimbal has a metal piece which is bolted to the building. The Mortar's exterior now consists of gray spiked plates, and there is a golden studded band just beneath the barrel of the Mortar.